


Expensive Mistakes: How It Started

by Lucia_Theodora



Series: Expensive Mistakes [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), (If that wasn't clear enough), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Tony Stark, BoyxBoy, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Help, How Do I Tag, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Michelle is awesome, Movie Reference, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Peter Parker, Top Tony Stark, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, We all know who that is, i'll stop now, tied up, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia_Theodora/pseuds/Lucia_Theodora
Summary: Tony and Peter have been sleeping with each other for a couple of months now, and since then, Peter has been falling in love with him. Peter has yet to tell Tony how he feels about him, but he's scared that Tony will push him away. Their relationship is nothing more than just 'fuck buddies', but maybe after Peter confesses his love to Tony...Things might change(The title of this Fic was inspired by the song title "Wilson (Expensive Mistakes)" by the band Fall Out Boy)|COMPLETED|





	1. Starving

Peter was resting his head on Tony’s chest when he was woken up by him, Peter opened his eyes and turned his head to the clock on the nightstand, he groaned and closed his eyes “Jus’ five more minutes” Peter groggily said, Tony chuckled and nudged Peter’s shoulder “C’mon kid, as much as I’d like to have morning sex with you, you have to go to school” Peter whined before finally getting up, he leaned down to kiss Tony lazily, Tony hummed into the kiss and smacked Peter’s ass making him yelp in the kiss, Tony pulled away “Lets go kid, I’ll even make you breakfast” Peter sighed and got off the bed, retrieving his underwear and red shorts and (purposely) left without putting his shirt on, knowing Tony would be looking at him as he left  
  
Peter hopped in the shower, and thanked whatever god that was out there; that there was still hot water (Tony often uses up all of it when he takes his nightly showers) after he showered, he wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed some clothes from his duffel bag he brought over, and started putting them on  
  
Once he was in the kitchen Tony was already done making breakfast, Peter sat down at the table and watched as Tony brought the food over “Bon-Appetit!” Tony said gleefully as he set down the eggs and hash-browns with bacon, Peter moaned as he looked at the food “This looks amazing! Thank you, Mr. Stark!” Peter said before kissing Tony on the cheek Tony blushed and cleared his throat to hide it, he smiled “You’re welcome, Pete. And didn’t I tell you to just call me ‘Mr. Stark’?” Peter shrugged as he took a bite of his eggs and hummed “This is really good! I didn’t know you could cook” Peter said with his mouth full of eggs and bacon, Tony rolled his eyes “Okay, first of all: Don’t eat with your mouth open-“ Peter nodded and swallowed his food (God Tony loved it when Peter’s Adam’s apple bounced like that) “-and second of all: Of course I know how to cook, I’m not a savage!” Peter tried not to choke on his eggs from laughing  
  
After he swallowed he smiled “I just thought you’d have like, some high paid famous chefs, like Gordon Ramsey or something, to cook your food” Peter said before taking a bite from his hash-brown, Tony scoffed “Please, I’d prefer some simpler foods if you believe it or not, and I mostly do it since most of the times when I cook it’s because I have nothing better to do. I’d say it’s _one_ of my favorite hobbies” Tony said before winking at Peter making him blush cherry pink “I only hire famous high paid chefs if I have a house party or something” Peter often wondered what Tony’s parties were like before he met him, he probably had a lot of woman trying to get into his pants  
  
Something about that ticked Peter off, but he swiftly avoided that thought  
  
Once he finished breakfast he grabbed his backpack, put on his shoes, and kissed Tony goodbye before leaving and hopping into the black car Happy was in “How’s it going kid, enjoyed your breakfast?” Peter nodded before asking “Did you know Mr. Stark could cook? He made a really good breakfast today” Happy hummed “Never knew,” Peter shrugged before smiling “I guess you learn something new every day!”  
  


 

 _ **~~Starker~~**_      
  
  
  
  


Peter put his bag in the locker before closing it, he turned and jumped seeing MJ leaning against the locker next to him smiling “Jesus, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” MJ scoffed and rolled her eyes “Did you get my text?” Peter raised an eyebrow before banging his head against his locker “Ugh, I left it at aunt may’s! I forgot, sorry” MJ sighed shaking her head “Well in short, I just texted you to let you know Ned’s sick today, so he won’t be coming to school” Peter nodded “Alright, text him I said-“  
  
“-’Get well’, I know, I already did, like a few minutes ago” MJ interrupted, Peter paused and blinked at her. MJ scoffed “Everyone’s predictable Pete, I bet when you go to Tony’s, he's going to ask, ‘How's school kid? Did you get an A?’ Like he does every time” Peter chuckled “Okay, now your creeping me out” MJ smirked “I’m always watching you Peter! Even when you masturbate!” MJ said with a spooky voice, Peter blushed making MJ chuckle as she left him  
  
After 3rd period he went to lunch and sat with MJ, the two didn’t really talk too much; after that day with their teacher Mr. Harrington and their decathlon team, things were kind of awkward between them “So, are you two like a thing now or...?” Peter hummed in question as he was pulled out of his thoughts “Sorry, what?” MJ chuckled softly “What were you thinking about Petey? Your hot tin-man?” Peter blushed “N-No! I was just thinking about homework and stuff…” MJ scoffed “Whatever, I said are you and tin-man dating or just fucking” Peter sighed “Probably not, I’m just his outlet of blowing off steam or distracting him from work. I don’t think we’ll ever be an actual ‘thing’, plus he has some trust issues and I doubt he’s going to trust some high school teen with his top secret important stuff” MJ squinted at him  
  
“Sooo…He’s using you then?” Peter rubbed the back of his neck “I wouldn’t really call it ‘using’ but…” Peter trailed off, MJ rolled her eyes “Pete, he’s just using you. To him you’re his sex toy!” Peter glared at MJ “I’m not his toy! I’m...” Peter sighed, MJ was right. He was basically Tony’s sex toy! He wouldn’t really go out with him, they were just fuck buddies, nothing more, nothing less. MJ gave Peter a sympathetic look  
  
“Look, Pete. It’s best to just end things the way they are now. At some point he’s going to get bored of you and throw you away, and it’s going to break you” Peter bit his lip and sighed, hiding in his arms that were on the table “I know, but it’s just…I really badly want to be there for him, you know? Be something more than just a ‘Toy’ to him, I feel like I won’t be able to let go of him…” MJ sighed and patted Peter’s back  
  
“it’s alright Pete-“  
  
“-No it’s not! I-I’m in love with him MJ, and I know some day he’ll get sick of me, and I know it’ll break me…But I-I just can’t leave him, it’s like…He’s a magnet and he keeps drawing me in, or I’m like the Icarus and he’s the sun! And even as the wax melts I still want to get closer!” Peter felt hot tears against his cheeks and wiped them away, Peter hasn’t ever really opened up about his emotions, usually he’d bottle them up and try to forget about it, MJ sighed and pulled Peter into a hug, though it was very rare for her to hug anyone; Peter sniffled and hugged MJ back  
  
“’m sorry, I’m getting snot and tears on you” Peter said frowning, MJ smiled “Don’t worry, you’ll pay me back” Peter chuckled and pulled away “If anything happens between you two, tell me okay? Unless it’s about your sex life, I don’t think I want to know all the kinky shit you two do” Peter snorted and rubbed his tears away “Alright, I will” the bell rang and lunch was over, Peter and MJ started to grab their bags when MJ said “I’ll give you all my Harry Potter DVD’s you wanted if you keep quiet  about our  hug, I don’t want anyone knowing I’m a softy” Peter chuckled “Don’t worry, it’ll be our little secret!” of course the first thing Peter’s going to do when he gets home is tell Ned that MJ hugged him  
  


 

**~~~Starker~~~**

 

 

Peter was about to head home when he suddenly forgot about his duffel bag at Tony’s house, he sighed and borrowed MJ’s phone to tell Happy to pick him up.  
  
When he got there Tony was on the phone with someone in his office, so he decided to sneakily go into Tony’s room and get his duffel bag. When he got there, he grabbed his bag and turned to leave but jumped when he saw Tony leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face, “Where are you off to?” Peter gulped and blushed “I was, just going to go home to aunt May’s I forgot that my bag was here so…” Peter trailed off as Tony got closer to him “Without giving me a kiss first?” He stopped looking into Tony’s eyes, he felt that if Tony kept staring intensely at him like that, his eyes were going to melt off his face  
  
“Y-You were talking to someone so, I didn’t want to disturb you” Peter stammered his blush growing fiercely, Tony chuckled at the sight “You look adorable blushing like that, I might even eat you up” Tony growled making Peter’s cock twitch in his jeans, Peter whimpered when Tony rubbed his hand against his semi-hard erection in his pants “Look at that, you're already excited” Tony said smirking  
  
“M-Mr. Stark-“ Peter was cut off when Tony bit his neck making him groan “What did I say about calling me ‘Mr. Stark’ It’s ‘Tony’ Peter” Peter nodded “S-Sorry Mr-I mean, Tony” Tony growled and pushed Peter on the bed behind him. He pulled Peter’s shirt off and started kissing down Peters chest making him arch and moan “Jesus, Tony!” Peter looked down and saw Tony looking up at him with hungry lust-filled eyes as he trailed kisses over his stomach, he then moved down all the way to his navel and started Unbuttoning his (now becoming tight) jeans and unzipped his zipper with his teeth.  
  
Peter groaned at the sight as he bucked his hips; Tony pinned Peter’s hips down to the bed and shushing him “Easy now, don’t. Move.” Peter nodded, at this point he was panting. He laid his head back against Tony’s pillows as Tony pulled off his jeans, He felt Tony pause and he looked down to see him staring at his black Star Wars underwear and immediately blushed as Tony snorted and started laughing. Peter scrunched his face and threw one of the pillows at him “Stop laughing!” Tony laughed even harder, making Peter give in and smile at him.  
  
Once Tony’s laughter died down, Tony looked up at him “Do you masturbate while wearing these?” Peter gave him a look of disgust “Of course I don’t! That’ll be ruining my childhood!” Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes. He pulled down his underwear, his hard cock sprung free making Peter groan. Tony licked his lips as he studied Peter’s expression as he exhaled small hot breaths around Peter’s cock making it twitch “Fuck, Tony!” Tony smirked as he watched Peter squirm, Tony wrapped his mouth around the head of Peter’s cock and licked the slit making Peter arch his back “Holy- oh my god, Tony!” Tony slowly started taking more and more of peter until he was all the way down his shaft, Peter groaned and panted while looking down at Tony “Shit, T-Tony! You feel so good!” Tony pulled back until only the head was in his mouth then went back down Peter’s shaft  
  
Tony repeated the process, slowly picking up pace. His head bobbing up and down Peters cock, and every now and then he’d lick the slit of his cock to catch any pre cum that spilled out, Peter’s moans and whines were driving Tony crazy, he reached down with his free hand to unzip his own jeans and started stroking his aching cock, he moaned around Peter’s cock, sending trills of pleasure down Peter’s spine, Peter carded a hand through Tony’s brown hair and gripped it tightly, making Tony stop and grabbed on Peter’s wrist, glaring at Peter  
  
Peter stopped released his grip, dropping his hand on the bed “S-Sorry...” Tony continued bobbing his head, occasionally licking Peter’s shaft as he went up and down, Tony could sense Peter growing close to orgasm and started sucking on peter's cock making his cheeks hollow while also quickening his strokes on his cock, Peter moaned loudly as he came in Tony’s mouth, hunching over his head. Tony swallowed every bit of it until there was nothing left  
  
He released Peter’s cock out of his mouth and smirked as he watches Peter lean back on the bed, panting. Tony gripped tightly at his own cock as he came with a groan,  
  
Once they caught their breath Peter said “That...Was Awesome” Tony snorted, as he zipped up his pants, Peter pulled up his underwear and jeans as he trailed behind Tony as he went back to his office while also pulling back on his shirt “I’ll see you tomorrow Mr. Sta- I mean Tony, I’m guessing Happy told you about my phone. I left it at May's...” Tony just gave him nod and went back whatever he was doing.  
  
Peter’s chest stung as he thought about MJ’s words  
  
_‘Pete, he’s just using you. To him you’re his sex toy!’_            

  
Peter frowned and turned to Tony before he left “H-Hey…Tony?” Tony just hummed in acknowledgment Peter bit his lip before saying  
  
“Never mind…”  
  
and left    
  


 

**~~~Starker~~~**

 

 

MJ  
Did I predict the future?  
  
Peter  
No, he just gave me a blow job, even better  
  
MJ  
Okay, I did not need to know that  
  
Peter  
You asked for it  
  
Peter  
So…When can I get my DVD’s?  
  
MJ  
Oh yeah, that. I’ll bring the whole set on Monday, to be honest

the books were better, I just skipped the first movies, they weren’t

really all that  
  
Peter  
Could I maybe someday in the future have the books too?  
  
MJ  
_Borrow_ maybe, but not _have_ unless you buy them yourself online or something  
  
Peter  
It was worth a try, but didn’t you already read them already?  
  
MJ  
Peter…One does not simply read the Harry Potter books _once_  


Peter  
But you said you read them like, a hundred times  
  
MJ  
27 times…To be exact  
  
Peter  
You keep count?  
  
MJ  
Don’t judge me!  
  
Peter  
Whoa, hey! I’m not judging  
  
MJ  
They were good okay?!  
  
Peter  
Shit, chill! I’m Sorry x_x  
  
MJ  
Sorry, lost control there for a moment…  
  
Peter  
It’s whatever  
  
MJ  
So, besides the blow job, what happened after?  
  
Peter  
Well…  
  
MJ  
Well…?  
  
Peter  
He just went back to work  
  
MJ  
Are you Sirius?  
  
Peter  
Who’s Sirius?  
  
MJ  
Oh, you’ll see once you watch the third movie, he’s cool  
  
Peter  
Okay…  
  
MJ  
But for real, are you serious? He just brushed you off?  
  
Peter  
Sorta. I don’t know…  
  
MJ  
Peter…  
  
Peter  
I know, I tried to talk to him about it, but I couldn’t  
  
MJ  
Couldn’t or Wouldn’t?  
  
Peter  
I don’t know! I just didn’t know how to tell him…  
  
MJ  
you do realize eventually you’ll have to talk to him about it, right?  
  
Peter  
Yeah, yeah I know…  
  
MJ  
ttyl, my mom’s calling me  
  
Peter  
Alright  
  
MJ  
And Peter  
  
Peter  
Yeah?  
  
MJ  
I love you,  
  
MJ  
Platonically  
  
Peter  
aww!  
  
MJ  
I’ll give you the first book along with the DVD’s if you don’t tell anyone about that to  
  
Peter

Okay, my lips _Definitely_ are sealed!  
  
MJ  
Have a good weekend Pete  
  
  
  
**Fin~**


	2. My Blue Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me, what to you fantasize about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna add some spider-man in here because I don't see a lot of Starker ficts have spider-man in action, so here you go! It's sorta short, I just don't want spidey to feel left out (R.I.P Spidey, forever forgotten) that and also because I'm just a fucking marvel geek and i love the movies -w- I hope you like this fic! I'm finally adding the number of chapters to 3! Or maybe 4, idk. But if you want to see more to this story, I could maybe make a part two. I think a part two would be reasonable since I still want the title of this fic to have some sort of meaning... But it's up to you guys! I was thinking of making a Starker series anyway, so I might just do that. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And read all the way through for the end note!! (Also, sorry if it's short!! And sorry for any mistakes!! I've been working on this for a few days now, and I've been DYING to give you guys something, so here it is!)

Peter was on top of a building in Queens, with his mask up just above his mouth while he was eating an egg sandwich. He was on his patrol like usual, watching over the city checking for any thief’s or old ladies that need help. Today was a peaceful day, no one was stealing, no old ladies needed help. So far it was good.  
  
He was finishing up his sandwich when he felt his senses tingle, giving him goose bumps, and a minute later he heard a scream a couple of blocks away, Peter immediately got up to his feet, pulling his mask down and forgetting about his sandwich as he shot out his webs and started jumping and swinging from building to building until he landed soundlessly in an alley where three men were surrounding, what looked to be, a college student  
  
“I-I swear I don’t have anything! I left my wallet in my dorm, I can g-get it!” The two guys next to the man in the middle were wearing white T-shirt’s, one wearing jeans, and one wearing khaki pants. The man in between the two guys was wearing a leather jacket that had a tiger printed in the back of it, and was rather bulky, he was likely to also be wearing a white T-shirt under his jacket  
  
“Don’ think we’re stupid kid, I’m sure the moment you get into your dorm you’re gonna phone the cops!” The man gulped as he slowly started to move backwards “N-No, no! I swear I won’t! P-Please don’t hurt me, I don’t have anything on me! I swear!” The man whimpered as the three guys got closer, the guy in the middle growled impatiently “Fine then, have it your way!” The guy wearing the jeans pulled out a gun and cocked it, giving it to the guy with the leather jacket  
  
Just when the huge bulky man was about to pull the trigger, Peter shot his web shooter, snatching the gun away from the man’s hand the three men turned towards Peter, the bulky man scowled, and had a visible scar on the bridge of his nose. “Honestly, you should pick on people your own size!” Peter called out, unloading the ammo and throwing the gun behind him, the scar guy smirked and scoffed “Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it, spandex” The three laughed in unison, Peter stepped closer  
  
“Leave this man alone, and we’ll all go home safe and never talk about this, deal?” The bulky man growled and sent the two guys next to him to attack Peter “Well, it was worth a try” Peter brought the khaki guy’s face to his knee, and kicked him into to the alley wall and grabbed the hand of the other guy behind him who was trying to land a punch on him, and elbowed his chest, making the guy wheeze then he kicked him in the stomach sending him into the wall as well  
  
when he turned to the bulky guy, he already had his arm around college student and a knife near his throat “Step away spandex! We’re leaving!” Peter panicked “Wait, wait! I-I know Tony stark! I can grant you access to his bank account!” The bulky man froze, then dug the knife deeper, but not enough to break flesh. “No way in hell am I buying that!” Peter slowly moved closer “I’m serious! I’m part of the avengers!” he must have bought it because he lowered his knife and un wrapped his arm around the mans neck, pushing him towards Peter, Peter caught him before he fell on the ground, and watched as he ran away  
  
“You better be tellin’ the truth” Peter turned to the bulky man who was getting closer to him, he still had a knife in his hand. Peter looked from the bulky man to the knife, making sure to watch both, “C’mon, show me!” The knife was now pointed to his face, Peter looked at the knife, and his heart started to pound, but he managed to grab the man’s arm, he sprained his arm and watched the man cry out in pain, the bulky man went down to his knees and Peter took this moment to kick the man square in the chest then knocked him out with just a punch. Peter panted, the adrenaline still pumping in his veins. He sighed as he heard some near by cops coming by, he used his web shooters to grapple his way up on top of a building and watched the officers cuff the three men who were slowly starting to regain consciousness. He grabbed his phone in his bag he left one of the rooftops and saw he had 22 missed calls from May.

“Shit…” Peter cursed under his breath, and called her as he started to change out of his suit “Peter? Oh my god, where are you?! Why haven't you answered my calls?!” May asked with concern and anger in her voice. Peter hopped on one foot as he tried to get his other leg in his pants “Uh, s-sorry aunt May! Me and Ned were playing video games and, the volume might have been too loud. M’ sorry” Peter said as he finally got his leg in his pants and started pulling them up

“Just make sure it doesn't happen again, okay?” Peter nodded “mhm! I promise, I’ll be home in a few” A car horn beeped in the near distance making Peter wince “Is that a car horn? Peter where are you!” Peter stuffed his suit in his bag and started climbing down the building “I'm on my way home! And I'm near traffic,” May hummed over the phone “Well just get home soon, I'm making pasta for dinner” Peter smiled over the phone as he started walking to his apartment. “Alright, just try not to burn the apartment down before I get there” Peter heard May gasp in offenses “Peter!” Peter laughed “I'm joking aunt May! I’ll see you when I get home” Peter ended the call and started putting his ear buds in, he picked a song and started to play it  
  
  
****  
~~Starker~~  
  
  
_When it's tough_  
When you get stuck  
You're at the wall of the writer's block  
You need a spark a light in the dark  
To get you out of your head  
And into your heart  
  
The elevator ‘dinged’ as the door opened, Peter smiled at the people who were entering the elevator and stepped out, heading to his door. He hummed along with the beat of the song as he grabbed his keys from his pocket and started unlocking the door  
  
 Taking a walk on the wild side __  
_Something in the way she moves_  
_Candle in the wind_  
And it's blowing everywhere we go  
  
“Peter! Your home, just in time. The pasta just got done cooking!” Peter smiled and took one earbud out of his ear “Hey, aunt May! I’ll be there in a second, I’m just going to take a quick bath” May smiled “Okay, just be quick, I don’t want my pasta to grow cold” Peter nodded and put his earbud back in  
  
 -her good  
All us boys need something, that they got __  
  
_This one's for Elise_  
Norma Jean, Pattie Boyd and Carole King, Holly Woodlawn, Linda Eastman,  
Candy Darling got it started with a song oooh  
  
This one's for Elise-  
  
Peter took off his earphones and stopped the song. He put his phone on the charger and grabbed a pair of clothes for his shower, and just when he was about to leave, his phone rang. Peter took it off the charger and saw Tony was calling him, he checked the time and cursed. He forgot they were going out to eat, Peter answered and sat on his bed  
  
“H-Hey Mr.- I mean Tony! Sorry about our thing, I sort of forgot and went on patrol instead” for some reason, no matter how many times Peter has met Tony or talked to him, he still gets butterflies in his stomach when ever Tony calls him; it’s probably because everything is still so surreal to him. He still couldn’t believe that the millionaire Anthony Edward ”Tony”, Stark also known as “The Iron Man”, is even calling him  
  
“Don’t sweat it kid, we’ll reschedule for tomorrow unless you have something planned then…” Tony trailed off, Peter licked his dry lips as he stood up from his bed “N-No, no. I’m free! If something come’s up though, I’ll let you know” Peter paced his room as Tony hummed in thought “How about…Now? What are you doing now?” Tony asked, Peter smiled slightly “Well, before you called me I was-“  “-No, no. I didn’t ask what ‘were’ you doing, I was asking what ‘are’ you doing” Peter smirked  
  
“Well…Besides talking to you? Nothing exciting” Tony scoffed “Talking to me isn’t exciting? Kid, I’m hurt!” Tony exclaimed dramatically, Peter rolled his eyes, he could practically see Tony’s hand on his chest, acting as if he was wounded. “It is a _little_ exciting I suppose…” Peter said, “Only a _little_?” Peter hummed in confirmation Tony lowered his voice, and whispered huskily into the phone “Are you sure? It doesn’t excite you one bit?” Peter held back a groan when his cock twitched excitedly in his jeans “Well…It does…In lower places…” Tony smirked from the other side of the phone “In lower places? Tell me Pete, what lower places…”  
  
“M-My cock…” Peter mumbled “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that. You’ll have to speak up kiddo…” Peter blushed “My…My cock” Tony chuckled “My, my. What a naughty boy, are you excited because of my voice?” Peter whimpered which was more than enough to answer Tony’s question “Do you fantasize about me when I’m away?” Peter palmed his erection in his jeans and replied “Y-Yes…” he stuttered,  
  
“Tell me, what to you fantasize about?” Peter bit his lip as he started thrusting his hips into his hand “I-I fantasize about you touching me, a-and…” Peter trailed off, he was too embarrassed to continue further “What else?” Tony asked “And…I’d fantasize about you f-fucking me…” Tony paused before saying  


“Pray tell…”  

Peter sat back down on his bed “W-Well, you’d push me on the bed and then s-start kissing my neck while your hands sl-slowly move too my underwear…” Peter closed his eyes as he imagined his hand as Tony’s slowly moving down into his underwear “And then?...” Peter gasped softly as he started lightly touching his half hard cock “Th-Then you’d touch my cock, and start stroking it…” Tony simpered “At what pace?” He asked teasingly “Slowly…Very slowly” He said as he started stocking his cock “What else?”  
  
“You’d tell me…Dirty things…You’d tell me how you were going to fuck me so hard I’d forget my name…A-And how you-“ ‘love me’ was what Peter was going to say but he bit his tongue “-And how you love hearing me moan…” Peter was getting braver, his pace started to quicken a little when he heard Tony groan “God, I wish I was there so I could fuck your little ass” Peter whimpered  
  
“Are you touching yourself?”  
  
Peter’s hand stopped as he paused, but then started moving again “Y-Yeah” Peter replied “Imagine your hand, is mine. I’m stoking your hard cock, and touching you” Peter moaned, he imagined Tony’s hand touching his body, and imagined his other hand was stroking his fully erect cock “Tony, p-please” Peter begged “Please what?” Tony asked in his husky voice “P-Please go faster…” Peter Imagined Tony kissing his neck (Which made him shiver) as he said that  
  
“Anything for you, baby”  
  
Peter quickened his pace at the word ‘baby’. For some reason that turned him on more; Peter bit his lip so he wouldn’t let any of his moans or whimpers escape from his mouth. “You sound so perfect right now, I love hearing your voice” Peter’s heart skipped a beat, he blushed even redder than before (Which shouldn’t be possible) “I-I love hearing your voice to, i-it’s like…Listening to c-caramel” Tony snorted  
  
“Is that even possible?”  
  
“Well…I-It is now…”                                  
  
Peter felt himself come closer and closer to the edge and moaned “T-Tony, I’m-I’m so close!”  
  
“Come for me, baby boy. Let it all go” Peter groaned as he came in his hand, spilling his mess on his carpet (which he’d probably have to clean later) panting as he came down from his high, he swallowed “T-Tony, I-“ peter was interrupted by a voice in the background, Tony sighed “Alright, got it” Peter heard a door close in the background “Sorry about that, what were you saying?” Peter narrowed his eyes “oh, uh. N-Nothing…” Tony just hummed “Well, I got to go in a minute. Work calls”  
  
“Oh, okay…I’ll talk to you tomorrow then…” Peter was about to hang up when Tony said “Wait before I go. Send me a photo of you when you get the chance” Peter furrowed his eyebrows “Why would you need a photo of me? You already have tons of pho-“ Peter paused when realizing what Tony meant  
  
“O-Oh, like…A n-naked one?”  
  
“God, you’re so innocent. Yes, though shirtless is good to” Peter felt his face get warm as a blush started sprouting across his face again “O-Oh, okay…” Peter stammered “Talk to you tomorrow kid”  
  
And he hung up             __  
  
****  
~~Starker~~  
  
“I tried to tell him, but I-I just…It’s just, hard! I didn’t expect saying three simple words would be this frustrating!”  
  
Peter sighed as he laid on his bed, MJ decided to pay a visit to Peter the next day so they could talk face to face about Peter’s issues “Can’t I just, text him? It’ll be a lot easier that way” MJ sighed “It won’t mean anything if you just ‘text him’, besides he’ll probably confront you about it later in person” Peter groaned “Just, suck it up and, tell him tonight. You need to tell him before your feelings progresses” MJ said, Peter scoffed “I think it’s already progressing…I told him his voice sounds like caramel, caramel!” MJ chuckled softly “Was that when you had phone sex with him?” Peter raised an eyebrow “How did you-“  
  
“I told you Peter, I’m watching you!”  
  
“God, you’re so creepy!” MJ laughed while Peter shook his head. He sighed “Okay, I’ll tell him when we go out” just as he said that, his phone rang. Peter picked it up and saw who it was “Well, speak of the devil” MJ said looking at Peter’s phone. Peter answered it “Hey Tony. What’s up?”  
  
“I just wanted to know if we’re still on for tonight, before I set things up” Peter smiled “Y-Yeah, we’re still on. I’ll just tell aunt may I’ll be visiting Ned’s house, as always” Tony hummed “Alright, I’ll have Happy pick you up at around…4-ish” Peter nodded “Okay, sounds good. I’ll see you then, anything else?” He asked, “Oh yeah, bring some extra clothes. I want you to stay over…If that’s okay” “Y-Yeah, sure. I’ll see you” And then he hung up  
  
“Soo. What are you going to wear?” MJ asked “Huh? O-Oh…I didn’t think of that…” MJ rolled her eyes “Just wear what you wore for prom, that’s _literally_ the only suit you have” Peter sighed “But, I can’t just leave the looking all dressy and pretend I’m going to Ned’s!” MJ shrugged “Then, say you’re going on a date” Peter stood up from his bed “But with who?” MJ smirked  
  
“With me, May just came home, right? So, she doesn’t know I’m here. I could just climb out your window” Peter stared at MJ “Are you sure?” MJ scoffed “Please, if spider man can do it. I’m sure I can” Peter rolled his eyes “But spider man has webs! And he can climb on walls!” MJ shook her head “Yes, but his name is also ‘Peter Parker’, so I’m sure I could handle it”  
  
Peter watched her in awe “H-How did you-“ MJ chuckled “Told you Pete, I’m watching you!”  
  
  
**~~Starker~~**  
  
  
Peter hopped in the car and greeted Happy, he was _very_ nervous; but who was he kidding? It was just a date with one of the richest (And sexiest) man on earth! God, this was a mistake. He should have made some sort of excuse, like ‘sorry Mr. Stark, got homework!’ or ‘I would love to, but aunt May is in the hospital, she got hit by a pole’ Peter sighed, Tony probably woudn’t believe in any of his excuses. “Something on your mind kid?” Peter looked in the front view mirror where Happy was looking at him and gave a small smile “Jus’ nervous is all, it’s still surreal to me, you know?” Happy nodded as he made a turn  
  
“Yeah, it took me a year to find out Tony was an ass. So, I stopped fanboying by then” Peter snorted and shook his head, it wasn’t too long before they got to Tony’s house. The car stopped, and Peter bid Happy goodbye and goodnight. He knocked on the door and waited for only a few seconds before Tony opened it  
  
“Well don’t you look charming” Tony said, looking Peter up and down. Peter blushed at the complement “Well, besides the suit. Remind me to give you my tailor’s number, I think he could hook you up with something” Peter rolled his eyes and stepped in the house when Tony moved aside for him to enter  
  
The house was dimly lit, and there were scented candles that spelt like coconut and ginger. He followed Tony to the dining room where there was one regular candle on the table and a vase filled with purple looking flowers. Peter smiled and took a seat “This is, beautiful…I didn’t expect you to go all out for me” Peter said in awe. “Well, what can I say? I’m a hopeless romantic” Peter chuckled “So, what’s on the menu for tonight?” Peter asked as Tony came back with a bottle of wine. Tony shrugged “Just Chinese, nothing special” Tony poured them each equally amount of wine in their wine glasses. Peter looked at Tony

“You know I can’t drink alcohol, right?” Tony winked at Peter (Who blushed) and said, “It’ll be our little secret” Peter shook his head and took a sip of wine, feeling the pleasant burn of alcohol maneuver to his stomach. Peter licked his lips as Tony got up to bring the food to the table “There’s teriyaki, fried rice, noodles. You know, the usual” Peter smiled and broke his chop sticks apart and started eating the teriyaki with the fried rice. After just that one bite, he grabbed both boxes and started eating from them making Tony chuckle  
  
“Slow down kid, don’t want you to choke. I’d rather you choke on something else then food” Tony said smirking, making Peter blush, and almost choking on his food, Peter kicked Tony’s shin playfully, earning a hiss from the other man “Hey! No kicking under the table!” Tony protested, but still had a smile on his face. Peter smirked, taking that as a challenge, he kicked his shin again “Peter…” Tony said warningly, his smile still plastered on his face…When Peter went to kick again, Tony caught his foot “Enough, let’s finish our food” Tony said chuckling. Peter smiled as Tony let go of his foot.  
  
They finished their food, Peter was full, he almost finished his fried rice and teriyaki, it was almost to the bottom when he stopped. He sighed as he sat on Tony’s couch. Putting his feet on the coffee table and laying back with his hands behind his head while watching TV. Tony joined him and pushed Peter’s feet off the coffee table “Geez, didn’t your aunt teach you any manners?” Peter didn’t answer, he just moved his feet to Tony’s lap making him chuckle. They were in the middle of watching a rerun of Juristic world when Peter started to talk “Hey…Tony?” Tony just hummed, too busy caught up in the movie Peter moved his feet from Tony’s lap and sat up. The movement caught Tony’s attention. Making him turn to Peter “What’s up kid?” Peter bit his lip, a common thing he’d do when he was uncomfortable, turned on, or thinking. For him, it was the first and last one  
  
“I was just…Wondering, w-what are we?” Peter said, not looking at Tony, Tony raised an eyebrow “What do you mean?” Peter inhaled sharply and turned to Tony, staring him in the eye “I mean…What is…Our relationship?” there was silence and Peter started to panic, he shouldn’t have said that! He shouldn’t have said that! He wished that what ever god that lives out there to just smite him right here and now. Peter looked away  
  
“M’ sorry, that was a stupid quest-“  
  
“It’s up to you”  
  
Peter’s eyes widen “W-What?” Tony moved closer, and cupped Peter’s cheek “It’s up to you…You can decide what our relationship is, and where it’ll go. We could be friends with benefits, or just friends. It’s up to you…” Peter licked his lips not knowing what to say “T-Tony…I-I want to be with you, for how ever long we’ve got…I want to be there beside you when you wake up in the morning. I-I’m in love with you, I’ve always been! But…I-I want you to feel the same…I want you to feel comfortable with this…With us” Peter took the hand that was on his cheek and kissed it while looking into the owner’s eyes  
  
Tony didn’t say anything for a while, Peter swallowed audibly, the movie was just background noise now. Tony leaned his forehead on Peter’s and now it was his turn to lick his lips. They both shared each other’s air, they stayed like that for a while before Tony finally said “I-I’ll try to be what you want me to be but-“ Peter interrupted him before he could even say anything else “I just want you to be you! I don’t want you to be someone else for me…” Tony smiled, they stared at each other for a while before Peter closed the gap between them and kissed Tony passionately, wanting to show him how much he loves him  
  
Love…  
  
Is this what love feels like?  
  
Their tongues danced with each other, Peter easily dominated the kiss, he pushed  Tony back on the couch and started kissing his neck making Tony moan. Peter undid Tony’s tie, and used that to tie Tony’s wrists Tony smirked “Getting a little kinky, huh?” Peter smiled and leaned down to kiss him again “I learned from the best” he said in between their kissed  
  
Tonight he was going to show Tony how much he loved him     


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo! You read all the way to the end! Congrats! Now I'm sure you're wondering what the meaning is behind Blue Violets (Also the flowers peter see's on the table) So I'm going to plagiarizes what it said on the website because I'm not good at explaining shit!! 
> 
> Meaning:  
> These beautiful, hot-hued blooms are said to represent trustworthiness.  
> The Blue Violet flower symbolizes faith, affection, intuition and love. If you’re looking for romantic flowers, blue violets make a wonderful gift.
> 
> I feel like this is sort of Tony's way of hinting at it, even though it probably wouldn't ever have crossed Peter's mind what the meaning of it was. And also I feel like this is Tony's way of showing Peter that he trusts him, though it probably isn't the BEST way, it's still Tony's way of getting the message across (At least, in this fic it is) So yeah, that's the meaning of it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, It'll be a while for the next one, but it'll come! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel like it, and I'll post the 3rd chapter as soon as possible! 
> 
> (Also the song in this song is called "For Elise" By Saint Motel


	3. I'm In Love With U, Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to have some art in it so, here it is! The original artist is by: glen lorence, you can find them on Tumblr!:http://glenlorence.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Original art link: http://glenlorence.tumblr.com/post/163380274876

**Art by: glen lorence (Not mine)**

 

 

Peter pushed Tony on the bed and started kissing up his stomach making Tony arch into his lips and moan. “Fuck, Peter” Peter smirked as he kissed up Tony’s sternum, then to his neck. Leaving all kinds of love bites there, Tony groaned and tilted his head, giving Peter better access. Peter momentarily pulled away and untied Tony’s wrist so he could take off his suit jacket, he threw it carelessly behind him, and started unbuttoning Tony’s suit, fumbling over them a bit, he finally manages to take it off. He started unbuttoning Tony’s black pants, lowering himself as he did. He pulled them down leaving him only in his silky briefs where he saw Tony’s erection twitch excitedly,  
  
Peter let his warm breath ghost over it, just like what Tony would do to him, and watched Tony squirm and buck his hips. Peter pinned Tony’s hips down with just one hand, (Tony noted that he should probably run some tests on his spider strengths) and smirked up at Tony “Easy now, I want to take it slow, I want you to feel how much I care about you” Tony whined but nodded  
  
Peter continued, he slowly pulled off Tony’s briefs Tony’s cock sprung free making him groan when it hit the cool air. Peter licked the head of Tony’s cock, making it twitch. Tony moaned and gripped the bed sheets, Peter started to only wrap his mouth around the head of Tony’s cock, then slowly took more of Tony’s cock in his mouth, Tony threaded his fingers in Peter’s chocolate brown hair while he moaned. Peter paused when Tony’s cock was fully in his mouth, letting himself adjust before coming off, and slowly lowering down again “Jesus, you’re going to kill me if you keep doing that!” Tony groaned, still trying to buck his hips even when Peter has him pinned, Peter pulled off for a moment and let himself catch his breath before saying “That’s the plan” with a wink then taking Tony’s shaft in his mouth again  
  
Tony snorted then it ended up being a moan as Peter went down his shaft again, Peter bobbed his head up and down, his pace picking up from time to time, Tony grasped onto Peter’s hair then swiftly took it off “Sorry-“ Peter grabbed Tony’s wrist, just like the older man did to him, but instead of gripping on it warningly, he placed it back on his head, and continued  
  
Tony was dumbfounded for a moment before he grasped on to Peter’s hair again, Peter could tell that Tony was close by the way he was panting, and from his desperate moans, but peter decided to make him suffer for a little while.  
  
Peter took his mouth off of Tony, making him whine and try to buck his hips up to catch his mouth again. “F-Fuck, Peter!” Peter smirked, and kissed Tony as he whimpered. Tony oddly was turned on when he tasted himself in Peter’s mouth. Peter devoured all of Tony’s moans as they kissed, and started to play with his nipples, Tony pulled away and groaned. Peter leaned into Tony’s ear and whispered, “Do you like it when I touch you?” Tony whimpered, when Peter didn’t get a reply he stopped. Tony whined “n-no, no k-keep going!” Peter licked the shell of Tony’s ear “You have to answer me Tony”  
  
“Y-yes! I like it when you touch me, just, keep touching me!” Tony said in a commanding tone, Peter bit into Tony’s neck, making Tony groan “Didn’t your mother teach you manners Tony?” Peter said smirking as he pulled back. “P-Peter, please…Keep touching me!” Peter smiled and kissed Tony’s temple “Good boy!” Peter praised, having already took of his suit Jacket and suit in the living room, he started undoing his pants and slid them down then looked back at Tony “Do you want to continue? You can be, y’know, top or whatever if you’re not comfortable with this…” Peter said, blushing. Tony smiled and cupped Peter’s cheek before kissing him, nothing rough or anything, just a sweet chaste kiss. Tony pulled back “I’m fine Peter, I mean, I don’t think I’d still have a boner if it wasn’t” Peter chuckled and shook his head, never has anything sounded more beautiful in Tony’s life. Peter still had a look of concern in his eyes when his chuckle died down “Just, tell me when to stop if anything starts to get uncomfortable or hurt. Okay?” Tony nodded and kissed up again, this time more passionately

 

pulled away and tied Tony’s wrists again before he removed his underwear, he reached into the nightstand drawer next to Tony’s bed and searched for the lube and a condom. When he was about to open the condom packet Tony stopped him “Wait” Peter looked at him with a raised eyebrow “What’s wrong?” Peter asked, wondering if Tony had reconsidered on being bottom. “I…Want to feel you…”  
  
“But, I mean what if this spider thing has some sort of infection or something?” Tony scoffed “relax, I took a test on you already, you’re fine” Peter nodded. He put the condom on the nightstand, and started coating his fingers with the lube, Peter hesitated for a while before inserting his index finger, his cock twitched at how tight it was, he could only imagine what it’ll feel like if that tight heat was around his cock. Tony groaned, as peter’s finger slowly entered his hole. It’s been a while since he’s been bottom, it’ll probably take a while to adjust.  
  
When Peter’s finger was settled in, he slowly took his finger halfway then slowly moved in again, Tony whimpered and started to lower himself in time to meet Peter’s finger, after a while Peter inserted a second finger, and started to do scissor like movement in and out of Tony, then he remembered when Tony would finger him, he’d sometimes curl his fingers when he was all the way in, so Peter moved all the way in, then curled his fingers in.  
  
Tony arched his back and moaned, startling Peter a bit as he took his two fingers out of Tony’s hole and looked at him with concern “Are you okay? Did I-“ Tony groaned and interrupted Peter “Fuck, yes! Just, please do that again!” Peter smirked, he must have hit his prostate, He inserted his fingers back inside, and curled his fingers in again when they were fully in. Tony moaned and bit his lip, trying not to be too loud, but Peter stopped and ran the pad of his thumb over Tony’s lip “Don’t hold back those lovely noises, I want to hear you moan and scream. Be as loud as you want” Tony nodded, Peter repeated the process, loving how Tony’s moans grew louder, each time he hit his prostate. Tony started to whine, wanting more, wanting to be full. “Please, Peter, please!” Peter licked a long strip up Tony’s neck and whispered,  
  
“Please what?” Tony whimpered “Please, more…I want more!” Peter smirked “You mean, this?” Peter pulled his fingers out halfway and added a third finger, making Tony whimper “Fuck, yes please!” Peter smiled and kissed Tony’s neck, loving the purple bruises it made. His pace grew faster, and eventually he even added a fourth; Tony looked so vulnerable like this, squirming and moaning. Peter is even surprised he’d trust him, of all people, and show him his vulnerable side, who would have ever thought Tony Stark would be begging to an, almost, 16-year-old?             
  
Peter took all four of his fingers out, making Tony whimper at the loss of something in him “Do you think you’re ready?” Peter asked, his dick was painfully hard now, and it was starting to kill him “Y-Yes, please…I need you” Tony replied between pants. Peter poured more lube on his hand and started to cover his aching cock with it, then he slowly started to enter Tony’s tight heat, Tony wrapped his legs around Peter’s waist and pulled him deeper, making Peter groan into Tony’s neck “F-Fuck, Tony! D-Don’t do that, I d-don’t want to hurt you!” Peter was using all his will power not to move, and Tony wasn’t helping any “You won’t, p-please, m-move!” Peter nodded and moved deeper until he was all the way in. Peter groaned, Tony’s tight heat felt amazing! He wanted to stay buried deep in Tony, and never move. He kissed Tony’s jaw line then down to his neck, Peter pulled away and moaned “Fuck, Tony. Y-Your so tight, and hot! I don’t ever want to leave you!” Tony and Peter stared at each other, Tony got closer and said  
  
“Then don’t”  
  
  Peter groaned as he dipped down and kissed him, fervently. Pouring out how much he loved Tony, and how much he wanted him (How much he **_needed_** him). After Tony adjusted, Peter pulled out till the head of his cock was in, then slammed back in, making Tony moan in his mouth. Tony carded his hand in Peter’s hair as Peter repeated his thrusts again and again, the two separated to catch their breath, Peter’s pace increased and with one thrust, Tony threw his head back and moaned loudly, arching his back. Peter repeatedly thrusted his hips in the same angle watching Tony lose himself. Tony wrapped his tied hands around Peter, as Peter continuously pounded into Tony. Loving the sounds, it brought out of him.  
  
But Peter slowed his pace, making Tony whine. Peter untied Tony’s wrist, and wrapped took one of Tony’s hands into his then dipped down and kissed him. The kiss was sensual, Tony ran his fingers through peter’s hair and brought their lips impossible closer. Peter pulled away and panted, looking into Tony’s eyes seriously “I love you Tony, I really do. I don’t want you to think that this will be a fling or anything, I love you. And I want to be with you! I want you to know that…” Tony searched into Peter’s eyes, expecting there to be lies but…There wasn’t any  
  
“And…You don’t have to say the ‘L’ word back right away, it’ll probably take some time for you to actually say it. But, I’ll wait.” Peter leaned forward and connected their foreheads together. “I’d wait a million years. Just to hear you say those words…” Tony was (once again) dumbfounded, that Peter would wait that long for him. He slowly nodded “I…Thank you, y-you’re right, it’ll take time but…Eventually I’ll say it” Peter kissed Tony chastely. Peter pulled away “What do you want Tony?” Tony licked his lips before saying  
  
“I want you…”  
  
Peter smiled and kissed him, he increased his pace again, Tony started moaning again. Peter wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock when he felt himself get closer to the edge, stroking him at the same pace as his hips. “Come for me Tony…” Peter whispered, then bit into his neck. Tony arched his back and came blissfully, Peter felt Tony’s walls tighten around him as he came and groaned as he soon came as well. The two stayed there panting, until Peter pulled out and laid next to Tony. The two didn’t say anything, they just stayed that way.  
  
Once they caught their breath, Peter turned to Tony and said “I meant what I said, I’d wait a million years if I have to…” Tony turned to Peter, and nodded “I care about you Tony, I don’t want to hurt you. I want to do the opposite, I always admired you from a far and always thought you were this, perfect person, you know? But even perfect people, aren’t perfect” Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, pulling him closer to him, making Tony flush “I want to be there for you Tony, even when you’re at your worst. Even when you make expensively horrible mistakes” Tony chuckled lazily and kissed Peter’s neck “We’ll work it out…Somehow” Peter smiled

  
“Yes, somehow…”  


**_~~Starker~~_**    
  
  
“Okay, tell me what happened. I want to know all the details!” MJ said over the phone, Peter smiled “Well, I confessed to him after dinner. Then one thing lead to another, and I was in him-”  
  
“okay, I do NOT need to know that!”  
  
Peter chuckled “What? You said you wanted to know all the details!” Peter exclaimed, “I didn’t mean your sex details! Jesus!” Peter laughed,  
  
Peter was laying on the couch in Tony’s living room, he woke up before Tony and decided to call MJ and tell her about what happened last night “What did he say? Did he say he liked you to?” Peter sighed “kind of?...I mean I told him I loved him and stuff, and he loves me too. But he’s just not ready to actually say it yet.” “Are you sure Peter? I mean, maybe he’s using you again” Peter rolled his eyes  
  
“He’s not! And he loves me, I mean; he shows his vulnerable side to me, he trusts me!” MJ scoffed “I find that hard to believe” Peter sighed and sat up “Believe what you want, it’s not going to change anything.” MJ shook her head on the other side of the phone “Just be careful Pete, I care about you” Peter smiled “I know, and I will” The two hung up and Peter jumped when he felt a pair of lips on his neck  
  
Peter smiled and looked behind him “Did I wake you?” Peter said before kissing Tony. Tony hummed into the kiss then they pulled away “Nah, been up for a while. I just got bored, and cold, so I came out to see if you were still here” Tony sat next to Peter with his arm around his shoulder. Peter scoffed “Why would you think that I wouldn’t?”  
  
Then it clicked…  
  
“Because you’d always leave after” Peter felt guilty now, he frowned and laid his head on Tony’s solder “M’ sorry, at the time I just thought…I dunno, that I didn’t mean much to you…” Tony Kissed Peter’s temple “You mean the world to me…” Peters chest fluttered with joy, that was the closest thing to ‘I love you’ Tony has ever said. But Peter smiled sadly, “Well…it didn’t feel like it, I mean. It felt like I was just a toy to you, and one day you’d get sick of me then throw me away…” Tony’s heart sunk, was he really that much of an asshole?  
  
“I’m sorry Pete, I shouldn’t have brushed you off like that. But, I was trying not to get attached to you. Because I knew one day you’d find someone you love, then leave me” Peter looked up at Tony “Why would you think that?” Tony scoffed “C’mon kid, I’m twice your age, would you REALLY think a guy like me would last in a relationship with a 16 year old?” Peter raised his head from Tony’s solder then started to straddle Tony’s hips  
  
“Tony, I’m in love with you. And will FOREVER be in love with you till’ the end of time” Tony narrowed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist “Would you really?” Peter rolled his eyes and playfully hit Tony’s shoulder making him chuckle “Yes, jackass!” The two laughed together, Peter moved closer and gave Tony a passionate kiss before pulling away  
  
“I love you Tony…Nothing is ever going to change that…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
STARKER WILL BE CONTINUED!!!                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I made any mistakes! Welp, this is the end of part one! I've been wanting to do other fics for other ships but I held back until this was over because I didn't want to concentrate on one thing then forget about the other. So now that I'm done, I'll be taking a break on Starker and writing for a bit, so part two is going to take a while! I hope you enjoyed reading this! I REALLY enjoyed making this for you guys!!! ^^ If you want to chat with me, you can message me on discord @{DK} DevilKink! Also this chapter was inspired by a song by J'san called "I'm in love with u, sorry" You can have a listen to it if you want! 
> 
> Welp! I guess this is where I end things for a while! If you guys want, I could make little fluff Starker shorts if you'd want. Just little fics I could do while on break or something. But anyways, Thank you SO much for reading! Leave a kudos if you want! And comment what you think! Thanks for sticking around! ^^
> 
> I'm in love with u, sorry: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0QvbstgevA

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If I misspelled anything, I apologize. I wanted to make another Starker fic after I wrote "For Your Own Good" So, here it is! I hope you like this chapter, and I made some references in here with the Star Wars undies and the Harry Potter movies, tbh I watched the movies first and I haven't read the books...Yet...This chapter's title is inspired by the song "Starving" By Hailee Steinfeld, Grey ft Zedd and give it a listen if you want
> 
> Also, if you want to talk to me, message me on Discord! Message me at "{DK} DevilKink" (Without the quotation marks of course) I'll be working on the next chapter soon! Again, thank you for reading!


End file.
